


Land of the Lost

by uwu_tbh



Series: Stories from a heart-shaped box [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_tbh/pseuds/uwu_tbh
Summary: Yohane is an adventurer who is given the mission to going to a far island and help the people there against a barbarian invasion. She and You Watanabe set sail over there, but there's some problems during the trip.Also is narrated by herself, in first person.





	Land of the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, I'm not taking this seriously, an you shouldn't.  
> Basically I'm trying to write a Low-Fantasy story featuring Love Live characters so don't judge me.

"The name's Yohane" I said. "I came here because I was told you guys had a contract for me".  
"Yes, we do" Responded the Guild Master "You see, we've sent some of the best local adventurers to the Western Island..."  
"You mean the Land of the Lost?" I interrumped.  
"Yes. Some time ago we found a call for help inside a bottle covered in blood. It said there's a city being sieged by some barbarian people, and they need an adventurer to As a guild, our compromise is to help whoever may need it."  
"How do you guys know the call for help is from the Land of the Lost?"  
"The bottle had the Verde Royal Family's stamp"  
"Oh, then what happened to all the other adveturers you guys sent? And their native adventurers?" I asked, a bit worried.  
"Most of them came back saying their ships somehow couldn't get past the sea, others never came back. As for their native aventurers, apparently every single one of them is afraid of those barbarians or have been taken as prisoners. And the bravest of their adventurers recently took an arrow in the knee and he's unable to move. Anyway, we've heard you, Yohane, are the greatest adventurer in Numazu. We're sorry we made you travel such a long way and we hope you accept our contract."  
"Okay, first I'll need a ship..."  
"Don't worry, we have covered everything you may need."  
I'm not gonna lie, I was genuinely terrified. I know by experience that being an adventurer is everything but a safe work. But this sounded really a suicide mission. The fact that they told me so casually that some people died in trying to get to the Island only makes it worse.  
So, they gave me a ship ticket. I searched for the dock, and when I finally found it, I approached to it.  
"Hey mate, this ship is already taken." Was this girl talking to me? She was slightly taller than me and had short and brown hair, I was surprised she talked to me, is she a fan or something?  
"Yeah, I know it's taken, it's for me anyway" I replied.  
"What's your name, matie?"  
"Yohane, it's Yohane."  
"OH! So you're the one who's gonna go to the Western Island huh?"  
"Ayup, now let me in, we should be leaving soon."  
"Alright alright, Imma make the necessary preparations to set sail"  
I didn't carry a lot of things, as that would make my movement slower, so I just relaxed on the deck, trying not to think about dying before getting to the Island.  
"Alright madame! We're leaving now, but first, we should make an inventory, just tell me whatever you're carrying and I'll write it here." She said, taking a piece of paper out of one of her pocket.  
"Well, I didn't bring a lot, just this short sword, a shield, this armor, a folding bow, and some food."  
"Done, now get relaxed for we're leaving!"  
I went back to the deck, and laid down on the wooden floor. I think I may have fallen asleep.  
When I woke up, we were already in the middle of nowhere, the only thing I could see aside from the ship, was water, lots and lots of water sorrounding them.  
"Hey, hey lady, why do you call the Western Island "Land of the Lost"?" She asked.  
"What?" I was a little confused. "Where are you from? How did you never heard about the Land of the Lost? Well, it was something they used to tell us when we were kids, it's supposed that the Island was once a giant continent, the birth of humanity, but massive migrations and wars made it so the only civilisation that could get to grow had it really hard, as the island were full of barbarian tribes. They say whoever gets lost in high seas will end up there and will never come back."  
"Strange, really strange, madame. You see, I come from a family of seamen and sailors, and they never told me anything about that."  
"Huh? What's your name again?" I asked, my grandpa used to tell me stories about a military sailor who befriended him during a war, he even told me his name, I just was curious about this girl.  
"I'm You, You Watanabe, at your service! And if you may ask, this ship is the Shuuka I, an it's the ant's pants of all the ships you've ever saw!"  
So her surname was Watanabe, exactly the same that my grandpa told me his friend was named.  
"Oh, do you have any relative that has been in the army?" I just wanted to be sure.  
"Yup! Everyone in my family has been some kind of sailor, ranging from merchant float leaders to military ship pilots, and yes, my grandfather was in army during the Second Civil War of Numazu."  
"I don't know" I tried to change the subject as I got all the information I wanted. "Don't you get tired of being on ships and being sorrounded by water?"  
"Nah, it's not like I've spent 8 years trapped in a boat with two kids, two elves,a woman unable to think due to traumas and some irrelevant characters, right?"  
"What?" That really confused me, it was so specific that it may actually happened.  
"Oh, nothing, forget it madame."  
"Well, I'm gonna sleep again, wake me up when we arrive, okay?"  
"Actually madame, the stimated travel time is almost a month."  
"Oh... I'm back to sleep anyway."  
"Sure, sleep tight madame."  
I laid down on the wooden floor again. I tried to sleep but I just wasn't sleepy at all. I didn't care tho, I just stayed down there, trying to sleep.  
I don't know how much time was I lying down there, I think I may have lost my time sense.  
However, after some time, it was already night, a scream coming from You startled me.  
"BLOODY HELL!" She sounded really anxious and angry.  
"What's happening, You?"  
"Oh Madame, there's some strange bloody problem here" She said, a bit worried "At first I thought we were moving the same as when we started, but then I realized some things in the background were repeating over and over again, the I threw a bottle to sea, and I saw it reapearing like four times. I think we may have been going in circles."  
"Huh?" I was really confused by her explanation.  
"Lemme show you, Madame" She said as she started moving the ship ahead.  
And then, I felt it. It was like some kind of deja vú, it was so vivid. At first I noticed some of the islands that were to the right now were to the left, then I noticed the ship was going the opposite way. I told You to turn the ship around and make it go straight ahead.  
"Uhhh, now I see it" I said, I had an idea but I didn't know if it was going to work, anyway I didn't lose anything just by trying.  
"What should we do ,Madame?"  
"Ehh, alright let me think just a moment" I replied, I wasn't secure of what should do, but then an idea came to me."Do you have a fishing net or something?"  
"Uhhh, I think not"  
"Well then, I'm pretty sure you have an emergence sail"  
"Yeah I do!" She said as she went inside the cabin. "Here, take it" And she gave me the sail.  
"I may need a rope too, the longest one you have."  
She gave me a rope, I thanked her and started to connect the edges. Unlike most sails, this one only had three edges, but that was enough for me.  
Once I finished tying the edges up, I throw the sail to the water, and tried to use it as a fishing net.  
"What's your idea, Madame?"  
"Nothing really big tho, since we're stuck here and it's early at night, we should taste some fresh fish, don't you think?"  
I was thinking, if there's a certain part that makes us go in the opposite way, it should have an area that covers the biggests ships, but no ship is so big that could touch the seafloor, so I thought that if I, as a part of the ship which way is changed, extend the total vertical lenght of the ship so it touchs at least the highest peak of the seafloor, maybe we could pass as we were inside and outside of the range at the same time, and as far as I know magic has some limitations too.  
"Alright, move the ship ahead!" I commanded You. We were moving at a really slow pace. As we were reaching the zone that make us go the other way, I noticed the sail going heavier, and I think it broke.  
"Crikey!" Exclaimed You, surprised."Madame, look down here!"  
I went and looked down to the sea. A giant shadow was just below us. It was darker than the sea at night, and easily noticeable.  
We heard a really loud roar coming out of the sea.  
I got my bow ready, and an arrow loaded up. I waited for the shadow to appear below us again so I can shoot it.  
And there was again, I was holding the string so hard my fingers hurt.  
And then, I released my shot. It hit, but the arrow broke. That wasn't all, though.  
A gigantic... Coelacanth? Can coelacanths even be this big?  
Well, I saw a giant coelacanth emerging out of the sea.  
I thought that was enough, but then I saw her: a blue-haired tall girl with a ponytail and a shiny armor was riding the fricking thing.  
"YOU FOREIGNER!" She spoke to me "You dare to attack a coelacanth, the guardians of these seas. You have no respect and yet... WE SHALL AVENGE THIS DISRESPECT!" She was trying to get to duel me huh?  
"I accept your duel." I replied "Just come down here."  
She jumped off the coelacanth's head and had a soft landing over the deck.  
"The name's Matsuura Kanan!" She screamed as she made a spear and a round shield appear out of nowhere."And you shall not pass!"  
"Alright, my name's Yohane" I introduced myself as I unsheathed my sword and bewielded my shield.  
She slowly came at me, I noticed she probably wasn't really experienced because the position of her hands and shield wasn't protecting her at all, the way in which she was holding her spear would make it really easy to just evade her attack.  
Also, her face was a little bit worried, yet it had a kind of quiet expression at the same time.  
I ran at her, she didn't even try to attack or pull me back. I stabbed her in the chest. The sword penetrated into her armor so easily I was surprised how did she managed to don't die before.  
"Finally..." She whispered. "I'm free, thanks foreigner, I'm really grateful to you..."  
Her hair gradually turned white, her skin started to wrinkle, but there was no weight, only her armor and weapons had actual weight, everything else was as light as feathers.  
"Bloody hell! Madame! There's an island right there!" Announced You, pointing at a mass of land that just appeared.  
I told her to try to move the ship ahead. She did.  
And this time, we actually got through.  
"Madame! The coelacanth is diving back down to the sea!"  
"Cool!" I acted like I was surprised, but in reality I couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Kanan. Did she give me the chance to stab her in purpose? She seemed so happy when she died, like if she got something out of her chest, or like I had freed her from a curse.  
I couldn't help but wonder how did nobody get through that place, it's not like revealing some secret in the water is something rare to happen, and defeating the guardian girl was way too easy. I feel like someone could make it through here, I just don't know.  
However, after some hours, we finally arrived. Though You said we could travel for almost a month until we reach the coasts of the Land of the Lost, we were here in a day and a half.  
"Woah Madame, it looks like I could get sick and tired of waiting around here, I don't know, this place just gets me down to the ground" Shout out You as I was getting off the ship.  
"Yeah yeah, you are right, this place looks really depressing huh?" It really did, there was something in this white and quiet shore, the pacicic and waveless sea, the landscape at the background, with little to no landforms, and some calm rivers. I did never know why, but this scene, which normally would relax me and calm me down with its quietness, it was stressing the crap out of me. I don't understand why, it was so calm, so silent, so dead. "Well, you can go back to Tokyo if you want to, there's no need for you to stay here anymore, thanks for taking me here!"  
"But how are you gonna get back to Tokyo when you're done here?"  
"Eh... Well, you should stay here"  
"But Madame, I wanna go with you!"  
"It's safer to stay here"  
"I can defend myself, c'mon"  
"Alright alright, show me what you've got"  
She showed me a crossbow, though I noticed she only had one arrow left.  
"This is a magical crossbow, well, not that magical, really the only special thing about it is that, as long as I have at least one single arrow, I'll never run out of them."  
"Woah, that's all?"  
"Nope, I've got this thing" She responded as she pulled a fricking shotgun out of nowhere. "And this, if you may need it" She pointed at the map in her bag.  
"Woah nice map, how is it supposed to help us?"  
"It's a magic map, Madame, it shows the current location, and you can navigate through it just by touching it. And shows the names of cities and places in general!"  
"Oh, like a GPS?"  
"A GPwhat?"  
"Forget it, and please stop calling me Madame, is kinda uncomfortable"  
"Alright Miss, how would you like me to call you?"  
"Just Yohane is okay, and please don't get in my way when I'm doing something important"  
"You can count with it, mate" She said proudly as she winked at me.  
So, I opened the map and searched for the nearest city, so I can start my campaign. I knew for a fact that there's a lot of names for the Easter Island, but since this map is in our language, I thought it would have a name I'd know. I was really surprised when I saw the name of the place we were in. "Noiuropeé", I've never heard such name. As far as I know, the real name of the Land of the Lost was "Aphikar".  
Anyway, I thought it may be in some native language, I never really liked these magic maps.  
"Well" I announced. "First we need to get to the nearest city. It's probably being invaded too so we'll need to sneak our way up to the city and then find a way to make the invaders retreat, I'll think of something when we get there."  
You took some things out of the ship in a backpack, and so, we started our little adventure through the Land of the Lost  
I lead You through the shore, as quietly and silently as possible, sneaking in the palm trees and taking advantage of the night.  
After a while we saw the sun coming out. You didn't sleep ever since we set sail, so I decided that it was time we get some rest. I lead you to a high place in a nearly mountain, so we can be protected against any incoming attacks. She helped me set a tent a fire.  
She laid down in the floor an got asleep instantly. I went to sleep too.  
When we woke up,it was almost midday, I thought so for the position of the sun.  
I asked You to help me to dismount the tent.  
After we finished, we went to the other side of the mountain. And we had an incredible view: A city, with a lot of houses, none of them was visibly damaged. There was a lot of unfinished buildings, a great building with its scaffold, and an unfinished wall sorrounding the city. Actually only the doors were completely built.  
You and I pulled our weapons out and went to investigate the city...


End file.
